


Strong Enough

by kitarin



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 9 - Being forced to nearly kill each other brings a new understanding between Ryuunosuke and his Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/gifts).



> I wrote this for you many months ago, but I do not think you realized it was for you at that time.

_Slash! Swish! Slash! Spin! Slash!_

Shiba Takeru stands just outside the back door of his home, arms crossed over his chest, and watches as Ryuunosuke trains furiously back and forth across the grounds with single-minded determination.

The last light of the day is dying swiftly and dinner was over an hour ago.

Striding across the grounds, Takeru readies the weight of his blade in his hand, stepping smoothly into Ryuunosuke's path and stopping him cold with one movement.

“Tono,” Ryuunosuke responds sharply, halting his motions as both their swords and eyes lock.

Takeru says nothing, merely waiting for an explanation for why Ryuunosuke seems to be punishing himself yet again.

After a tense moment of silence, Ryuunosuke explodes. “I almost failed you again!”

Takeru corrects him sternly and immediately. “Truthfully, you protected Chiaki from that attack when he did not heed my warning.”

Ryuunosuke continues as if he hasn't heard the words at all. “I _attacked_ you today! I put you in a terrible position! I could have killed you!”

“I thought I told you...” Takeru finally cuts him off with a frustrated frown, uncertain how to get through to someone whose _stubborn_ dedication to him continues to startle again and again. “That it was _I_ who gambled with _your_ life today.”

“I let you get a hit in on me! Another failure!” Ryuunosuke finds the courage to try and say what he could not earlier, not in front of everyone, ignoring the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “And I only lived _because_?!” He has never spoken to his lord in such a harsh manner before and immediately, guilt rises up in him.

Suddenly, Takeru realizes he's misunderstood Ryuunosuke's behavior tonight and he takes a step back, considering his words from earlier in the day before repeating them again. “Because... you were strong enough to survive the amount of mojikara I was forced to push into you.”

“Yes. Because I was strong _enough_.”

The last sliver of sunlight disappears below the horizon line as they stand in silence, understanding growing between them.

“And every single day I must be stronger _still_ ,” Ryuunosuke finally says softly, dropping his sword and lowering his head. If his lord orders him to be done for the night, he'll have to argue yet again, and his heart despairs at the thought. “For the enemy continues to grow stronger as well. If I cannot remain one step ahead of them and therefore always at your side...then one day, I will die. I will fail you. _We_ will fail. ...And failure is not an option.”

Takeru keenly feels their alikeness in this moment. The steel in those words remind him so much of his own feelings, and of his fight to increase his own power in time to protect everyone. Though he'd come outside with the intention of forcing Ryuunosuke to stop and eat dinner, instead, he finds himself lifting his blade again with a renewed heart. “Come, let us train together.”

Ryuunosuke's cheeks flush as he raises his head, his eyes lighting up and the hint of a smile leaking through. Then he quiets himself, giving a serious and determined nod, and lifts his blade once more. “Tono.”


End file.
